Floating Like a Breathless Feather
by nirvvs
Summary: For a gkm prompt. Blaine's a bit shy about going further with Kurt, insecure about his bp. Turns out Kurt likes performing oral on Blaine. A lot. Cue sweet, sexy, loving oral and Kurt showing Blaine that he's totally okay with his bp. BP!Blaine, full warnings and summary inside.


**Warnings:** boypussy!Blaine, top!kurt, oral, fingering  
**Summary****:** Blaine's a bit shy about going further with Kurt, insecure about his pussy. Turns out Kurt likes performing oral on Blaine. A lot. Cue sweet, sexy, loving oral and Kurt showing Blaine that he's totally okay with his bp.

* * *

"Kurt I keep telling you, you don't have to do this," Blaine says, squirming on the bed and pressing his thighs together. "I'm perfectly fine with what we've been doing, I don't want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with."

Kurt keeps tugging at Blaine's boxer briefs, trying to keep his voice gentle, but really, they've been over this so many times already. "Blaine, honestly. I want to do this. I love you- all of you- and I really, really want to try this."

Blaine heaves out a sigh and blows out through his mouth, "Only if you're completely sure. I mean, I know we've talked about this before, so we kind of know the logistics of it I guess, and I love you and—"

"Blaine, honey, you're rambling."

Blaine chuckles dryly, "I'm just nervous, I guess."

Kurt soothingly runs his hands up and down Blaine's bare thighs, "But we've talked about this before, and I did all that..._research._I know how to make you feel good." Kurt skitters his fingers on the elastic band of Blaine's underwear, fingers dancing in excitement.

Blaine grabs his hand, keeping it still and twining his fingers through Kurt's, "It's just..." Kurt squeezes his hand in encouragement, urging Blaine to go on, "who's ever heard of a gay guy who likes pussy?" Blaine breathes out in a rush, words jumbled together.

Kurt's eyebrows knit together, trying to decipher what Blaine said and his eyes go wide when he realizes. "Blaine, please don't say that, I love _all_of you," he repeats, "and I want your first - our first time, to be together," he ends with a soft smile. Kurt places a soft kiss on Blaine's mouth and smiles against it, "And I don't know about other gay guys, but you're perfect for me."

Blaine's eyes go wide and he turns a pretty shade of red, he doesn't say anything but the small smile playing at his lips, and the bright spark in his eyes tell Kurt everything he needs to know.

Kurt keeps his eyes on Blaine's face as he drags the briefs down, but Blaine isn't looking at him, instead biting at his bottom lip and keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling. Kurt sighs warily, he really does want to do this, and it would help Blaine get over his (insane) insecurity.

Pushing himself up, Kurt lays atop Blaine, aligning their bodies almost perfectly chest to chest and twining their legs together. Kurt pushes his hips down a little, his half hard cock brushing against Blaine, "You see Blaine?" Kurt breathes out against Blaine's ear, "I really, really want this."

A shiver runs through Blaine's body, and his breathing becomes heavy, "Kurt, I -"

Kurt cuts him off with a deep kiss, his tongue pushing past Blaine's lips. After a few seconds of lazy kissing, Kurt pulls back a little, "Please," he presses a dry kiss on Blaine's mouth, "let me?"

Blaine's eyebrows knit together, but he closes his eyes and breathes out slowly, "I'm glad it's you," he whispers.

Kurt grins widely and ducks down to place a kiss on Blaine's collar bone, "Love you."

Kurt gives Blaine one last heady look, trying to convey trust and love and want into it as he pulls Blaine's briefs off with one final tug.

Blaine is still flushed a light rosy color, his flush turning darker and running down his chest with Kurt's heavy gaze. Kurt drinks in every feature; Blaine's dusky nipples, his toned arms, and his lightly defined stomach. Kurt's gaze trails lower, past the soft of Blaine's belly, between his legs.

Blaine's pussy is pretty. He's completely bare, shaved and smooth and soft looking. His clit peeks out a little from its hood, and his labia is a dark pink, already a little wet from arousal.

Kurt sucks in a shaky breath, finally, _finally_he gets to see all of Blaine. "Blaine, you're gorgeous."

"W-what?"

Kurt leans in and presses a kiss to Blaine's chest, "You," a kiss on his left hip, "are," a kiss on his right hip, "gorgeous."

Blaine laughs and brings his hand up to play with the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, "I love you."

Kurt looks up, but stays nestled between Blaine's legs, "Mm, love you too," he responds with a nip to Blaine's belly.

He scoots down further, laying on his front and resting on his elbows, rubbing his fingertips over Blaine's inner thighs. He's teasing, he knows, but he needs to know Blaine is a hundred and two percent sure he wants this.

Blaine squirms, "Are you gonna do anything?"

"Do you want me to?" Kurt's fingers rub firmer and closer to Blaine's pussy, "I told you, I want to make you feel good," Kurt settles his hands on the crease of Blaine's thighs, where the heat is the strongest, and smooths his thumbs over Blaine's pussy. His lips are soft and pink under Kurt's thumbs, and Blaine instinctively scoots his legs further apart, "Do you want me to stop, Blaine?"

"No." Blaine pushes up on his elbows and looks down at Kurt, his eyes glassy and cheeks tinged with pink.

Kurt tips his head and grins against Blaine's thigh, he's going to make it feel _so_ good.

Kurt kneels back and spreads Blaine's legs, keeping them bent at the knee. Kurt moves in closer and runs his palms over Blaine's inner thighs.

Blaine scoots closer to Kurt, shivering a little and chuckling softly when Kurt lightly scratches his nails over Blaine's thigh, "Tickles."

Kurt smiles and drops to his stomach, laying between Blaine's spread thighs. He gives Blaine one last look, and Blaine responds with a reassuring smile, "Come on Kurt."

"Alright, alright. I was just admiring the view, is all." Kurt says with a laugh.

Blaine smiles but flushes even more at Kurt's words. Kurt's still smiling, smirking a little, when he leans down and places a warm kiss right above Blaine's clit.

Blaine's breath hitches as Kurt drags his lips across Blaine's pussy. He gives Blaine closed mouth kisses, dry and warm over his smooth folds.

"K-Kurt, ah," Blaine moans, his arms flailing a bit before burying his hands in Kurt's hair.

Humming against Blaine's skin, Kurt points his tongue and licks between Blaine's folds. He moans as he swirls his tongue along Blaine's slit, flattening it and gathering the wetness from Blaine's arousal.

"Ah, ah- oh my god, _Kurt_," Blaine pants, thighs quivering and fingers tugging at Kurt's hair.

Kurt licks broad stripes, from Blaine's entrance to his clit, taking the little nub between his lips and flicking his tongue over it. He watches through hooded eyes as Blaine's chest heaves and his cheeks bloom with a dark pink blush.

He slides his mouth lower, his chin messy and wet with _Blaine_.

Using his thumbs, Kurt spreads Blaine open. "Oh Blaine," he says after staring a moment, taking in Blaine's plump, pink lips, spread and framing his hard clit.

Blaine moans, his entrance glistening and his hips arching, "Please, Kurt," his voice is throaty and deep with lust.

Kurt groans at Blaine's wrecked tone, grinding his hard cock into the mattress. "Blaine, your pussy's so pretty, baby," Kurt's breath fans out hotly over Blaine's wet skin, "look how soaked you are for me."

Blaine whines, his entrance clenching and his hips pushing up to get closer to Kurt's mouth. "Kurt please, you made me feel so good," he says with a thick voice.

Kurt hums, "I told you I would," he says in a pleased tone.

Without warning, Kurt drops his jaw and leans down again, thrusting his tongue into Blaine's entrance and licking into him long and deep. Blaine's toes dig into the bedding, and in a seemingly unconscious motion, his hands move to the back of Kurt's neck, holding him there as he rides Kurt's tongue.

Kurt gives Blaine a few more wide licks, swirling his tongue under Blaine's clit and sucking softly at one of his lips as he pulls back.

Kurt licks his lips, tasting Blaine's arousal and moaning and the sweet and musky taste. "Mm, you taste so _good_Blaine."

Kurt presses his tongue over Blaine's clit in long, heavy strokes. He runs his tongue through Blaine's slickness, a thin line of saliva and Blaine's arousal connecting his chin and Blaine's pussy.

Blaine tenses as Kurt goes back to suckling at his clit, the wet sounds of Kurt's mouth accompanied by Blaine's constant stream of _ah, ah_becoming higher and breathier.

Kurt brings his thumb to circle around Blaine's clit, gathering some of the wetness between Blaine's folds and at his entrance. Kurt rubs faster over Blaine's clit, cooing when Blaine's thighs quiver, "It's okay Blaine, let go, come on,"

Blaine whines and pushes his hips up, "Please Kurt, I-I feel so close," his hands scrabble for purchase, burying them in his own hair and tugging a little, "I need more, need to feel you more."

Swallowing thickly, Kurt nods, "Is it okay if I use my fingers Blaine?" Kurt trails his index finger teasingly slow over Blaine's clit, bringing it down to circle Blaine's slit and clenching entrance, "Imagine how good it'd feel, baby, my fingers stretching you out, and you'd be so tight around me, please?"

Blaine's eyes widen, Kurt's words making his stomach flutter and making even more heat pool in his belly. He nods fervently and Kurt pushes up to place a sweet kiss on his temple.

When Kurt begins fingering him, Blaine shivers, it feels so _good _and so different from the few times he's done it to himself. Kurt fucks him slowly, letting Blaine get accustomed to the feeling. Kurt drags his middle finger along Blaine's slit, getting it slick and then slowly pushes it in alongside his index finger. The stretch still isn't much, but the fact that it's _Kurt's_ fingers has Blaine's chest heaving and small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"That feel good, baby?"

Blaine whines and manages a breathy, _mm-hmm_.

Kurt hums in return, crooking his fingers as he fucks Blaine. He leans down, resting his forehead on Blaine's inner thigh and watching Blaine's hole stretch around his fingers as he pushes a third one in. Blaine moans lowly, arching and his thighs almost closing around Kurt.

"Fuck, _fuck_, Kurt."

Kurt exhales shakily, still watching his fingers disappear inside Blaine. His skin clings to Kurt's fingers every time he pulls them out, as if wanting to keep them buried inside Blaine forever. Blaine's arousal drips around Kurt's fingers, keeping them slick and making lewd wet noises when he pushes them in.

Kurt moans lowly, he seals his mouth over Blaine's clit, running his tongue over the hard nub again and again, pressing his tongue flat as he licks.

"_Ah,_" Blaine pushes himself up on his elbows, trying not to clamp his thighs around Kurt's head. "Kurt - oh, _yeah_, right there - feels so good, _fuck_."

Blaine throws his head back and moans long and lowly when Kurt crooks his fingers just right, "F-fuck, baby," his thighs shake and Kurt's moans start blurring with Blaine's, both boys strung high with arousal.

Kurt doubles his efforts, fucking Blaine faster and more roughly, flicking his tongue faster and harder over Blaine's clit. His face is slippery with Blaine's juices, glistening wet and messy. His fingers making wet noises as he thrusts them in and out.

Blaine's breath hitches, his whole body pulls taught when Kurt crooks his fingers and sucks on his clit, "Oh, oh my god, _Kurt_,"

"Mm, you're so wet, Blaine, you can take it baby, I know you can." Kurt bends his fingers, looking for the spot he read about, the one that would make Blaine feel amazing and come _hard_.

He knows he's found it when Blaine lets out a loud moan and pushes his hips off the mattress and his pussy gets impossibly tight around Kurt's fingers.

Blaine _wails _as he comes, gushes of fluid soaking Kurt's chest and the bed underneath them. Kurt lays stunned for a second, then he uses his hand to rub Blaine's clit, drawing out his orgasm and leaving Blaine writhing in arousal.

Blaine's chest heaves as he comes down from his orgasm, legs still twitching and thighs pushing together, "Oh my god." His eyes are wide, his pupils dilated and his hair curling and sticking up. The blush that painted his chest and cheeks blooms again, this time turning his whole face a deep pink, "Oh god, I didn't know I could...I'm so sorry, shit, I made everything all..._sticky_."

Kurt lets out a short, high pitched laugh at Blaine's embarrassment, "Blaine. That was completely okay." He leans up on his hand and nips Blaine's bottom lip, pecking him softly and whispering against his lips, "Actually kind of hot." Kurt pulls back before Blaine can deepen the kiss, Blaine letting out a small whine of frustration and chasing Kurt's lips.

This time it's Kurt's turn to blush, "Ah, I'm not sure you want to kiss me right now. It might be kind of weird?" Blaine squints in confusion and they go comically wide when seems to realize why.

His eyebrows crease together and in a quick, fluid motion he brings his hand to the nape of Kurt's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Blaine kisses Kurt deeply, swiping his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and slipping it between lips. His tongue moves slickly with Kurt's, tasting something tangy and a bit sweet, groaning when Blaine realizes it's from _him_.

Blaine pulls back a little and whispers against Kurt's lips, "You know," Blaine runs his hand heavily and teasingly down Kurt's side, toying with the waistband of Kurt's pants and palming his hard cock through the fabric, "I did a bit of _research_ too."


End file.
